


Melting

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Tickling, Vibrator, Voice Kink, anyway, idk why these two get me going so much??, omg this got intense, praising, reassurance, request fic, sappiness galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: URL wants to show Smitty just how beautiful he is. Putting his body on display for him is just one part of his plan.





	Melting

After a lot of back and forth with the chief, URL had finally been able to convince him to give him and Smitty a week off.

It wasn't just because Smitty's eye bags, excessive consumption of coffee and general exhaustion definitely was a reason for concern, but they also had something planned which would take some time and space to do properly. And they both were adamant about doing things properly. This was why they were such a great couple after all.

Of course it had been URL who first mentioned going a bit further with their sex life. Not that anything was wrong with what they were doing at the moment. Smitty was sweet and gentle and unbelievably pretty when he was unravelling under him, he wouldn't want to change that for anything in the world, but it was simply in his programming to seek out new and other ways of pleasuring his partner. Not to mention, he got off on that too. If Smitty would've declined, for whatever reason, he wouldn't have pushed anything. If his human wanted to stay vanilla, he wanted to stay vanilla. But he had seemed very interested from the start. He knew obviously that people do this stuff for fun, but he never explored it further himself. Now Smitty was together with a very experienced Dom, who didn't mind showing him the ropes, literally, so while he had been very, _very_ flustered, he agreed, cuddling him and blushing. 

URL knew him well and he was aware that he could be insecure about a lot of things. He had prepared for that and knew exactly what he would do for their first session. It would be intense, as BDSM is supposed to be, but it would be loving and slow, building up gradually. His goal was to make Smitty bask in his own beauty, something he knew he never did. 

He didn't think highly of himself, but not in the irrational self-hating kind of way. He was just aware that he wasn't exactly pretty in the traditional sense. URLs mission was, to make him see himself like he saw him. Just as he was. A short, slightly chubby, buck-teethed bundle of joy and happiness, all his supposed flaws just adding to his charm. It would take some persuasion, but he knew how to do it. Even if he could just make him feel loved and protected, that was already good enough. 

They had spent a couple of days at URLs place, merely resting and having a good time, but they both knew what would be coming soon and there was a certain mood in the air URL quite enjoyed. He could tell Smitty was a bit shy around him, but more clingy at the same time. If he just knew how cute he was. He hopefully would after they went through with their plan. 

It was dusk outside and him and Smitty were cuddling on his huge, red satin sofa, listening to some smooth jazz. To his surprise, it was Smitty who asked first. 

"So, uhm... We're doin' this now, or what?" 

URL chuckled, brushing his metal hand over the short blond hair of his lover. He had enjoyed seeing him without his uniform the whole time, which made him look so much more soft and vulnerable. He wouldn't tease him about his eagerness; that would've been too easy. Instead he started to caress the back of his neck, feeling how he nuzzled more against him. 

"Whenever you want baby, I'm ready when you are." 

He saw Smitty's hand nervously playing with his black shirt he was wearing, before he answered. 

"I'm... ready..." 

He stuttered, which made URL sit up to take him properly into his arms. He hugged him tightly and then tucked his chin up to make him look at him. 

"We do everything at your pace, okay? We don't even have to do it this week if you don't feel ready. And we don't have to go through with it at all. We can stop any time." 

Smitty nodded and he seemed a bit impatient. 

"I know URL, it's very good to hear, but..." 

He fidgeted a bit before he could continue. 

"I can't wait anymore. You know?" 

His blush was getting so much darker and URL finally understood. He wasn't nervous, he was _aroused_. They had showered just a couple of hours ago, so they were basically ready to go. URLs display blinked in excitement, then he got up and simply picked up Smitty to carry him to the bedroom. His lover blushed at him while he held on tightly, smiling up to him. 

URL had already set up most of it. His bed had hidden chains everywhere and could easily be equipped with shackles. He had chosen the leather ones for Smitty's first time, just so it wouldn't hurt too much. He had gotten the spreader bar our as well, which would clip in a bit higher on the bed to keep Smitty's legs apart. He also had a tray of toys and other accessories, always finding it entertaining to see his subs look at them with a mixture of curiosity and intrigue. Smitty wasn't different, his eyes were glued to it, making out an assortment of dildos, clamps, and gags. He wouldn't use all of these on him, but URL liked to have the choice. 

He was standing next to the bed, still holding Smitty princess style. 

"Do you like what I prepared for you?" 

He could hear him gulp loudly and then he nodded fast. 

"Oh boy, all that just for little ol' Smitty, here..." 

He squirmed in his grip and seemed a bit overwhelmed. URL nuzzled him gently. 

"Of course, babe, you deserve all the attention and care." 

Smitty hummed, now properly embarrassed, so he hid against his chest plate. URL let him; he wouldn't be able to hide anymore soon. 

He finally sat down on the bed and put Smitty in front of him. His human pulled his legs up and played with his fingers. 

"S-so... You will tell me.... Right?" 

He nodded. Of course he would guide him. They had talked about this in detail before. They had their safe word ("Coleslaw"), Smitty knew he could be blindfolded, that he won't be able to move, that he had to be obedient. He also knew that he could stop everything at any time if he didn't like something and URL wouldn't be angry with him. He had made that really clear and let Smitty repeat it several times to make sure he understood. 

Now that it was actually getting serious, he could see he would definitely have to guide him through everything, but he was looking forward to it. He reached for Smitty's face, and pulled it up, his red cheeks looking almost puffy. 

"You'll be my good boy, won't you Smitty?" 

This was the cue for him to know that it was starting. 

"Ah...ah... Yes, I-I will..." 

He could practically see the shiver running up his spine. URL hummed deeply, approvingly, seeing Smitty twitch upon that. He didn't waste any time to give his first order. 

"Lift your arms, babe." 

Smitty did it without hesitation, so URL could pull his thin white cotton shirt off his torso, revealing his chest and a slightly pudgy belly. He had gained some weight the last few months, which always happened when he was stressed. URL knew he was self-conscious about that, so he ran his hands down over him, rubbing his skin to finally get a hold on his belly. Smitty wanted to shy away, but he didn't let him. 

"What a cute soft belly you got there. Feels really good to touch." 

Smitty's hands were on the dark silky sheets, grabbing the fabric for comfort. URL chuckled before his palms wandered further down to hook into his sweatpants. 

"Let's get you properly naked. We don't need you dressed for what I'll do with you." 

He saw him shudder once more, before he lifted his hips up so he could pull his pants and briefs down. He was already barefoot, which made it a lot easier. URL felt so privileged to be able to unwrap his lover like this, that he was allowed to touch him and see him in his most vulnerable state. 

He was curled into himself in front of him right now, obviously in need of some tender reassurance. He grabbed him and pulled him up on the bed, while he himself leaned down to kiss him. Smitty instantly had his arms around him, his lips pressed tightly against his mouthplate, sucking on him eagerly. URL moved his hands to hold his face, only zapping him gently but still hard enough to make him twitch. He should be comfortable, and knowing who was boss right now was one part of it. He sighed under him, holding him close, his lips brushing over his mouthplate, his buck-teeth only clicking against it occasionally. 

URL almost wanted to not go through with the scene, just taking Smitty like he was right now, but he had made a promise, and he always kept those. He slowly sat up, Smitty lying under him, his eyes wide and his face full of lust. There was still a lot of nervousness there, but this would disappear once they would get properly started. 

"I'll tie you up now." 

URL said, his voice confident. He didn't ask if it was alright, he simply stated what he would do. This took away the pressure on Smitty to decide what would happen to him. He was in charge now, at least until he heard the safe word. He got a hold of his arms which has rested around his shoulders until now, and pulled them up over his head. He inserted his wrists into the shackles one after the other and pulled them tight enough that he wouldn't be able to slip out. Smitty didn't stop making little noises the whole time, and URL almost felt his hard drive melt with the cuteness of it all. When he sat back, he smiled approvingly. He was already looking gorgeous, his chest and belly exposed now that he wasn't allowed to hold his arms in front of him. His human couldn't hold eye contact and instead closed them tightly. That was okay for now, he would make him look very soon. Next were the shackles for his ankles, and URL made a big thing out of touching his legs, massaging his thighs, pressing his calves tightly. Smitty was barely able to hold still, but his strong grip kept him steady. He fastened his left one first, and then turned around for the other. The loops were already on the bar, so he made Smitty whimper when he pulled his legs further apart. He sat up again to see the fruit of his work. Smitty looked so small on his king sized bed, his pale skin a stark contrast to the intense burgundy of his silk sheets, his face turned away with a blush and his knees closed together as far as he could. 

URL had introduced quite a few humans to BDSM, but Smitty must be one of the most nervous subs he ever had under him. He would show him he could trust him, let himself go and just go into the zone, where all these stupid insecurities were no more and only pleasure and love awaited him. He decided to speak to calm him down some. 

"Smitty, you look wonderful, these ties suit you so well." 

Smitty actually blinked up at him when he heard that, and URLs display flashed twice for emphasis. He was happy when Smitty smiled at him, despite still trying to get used to this new situation. 

"I wanna see you too, URL..." 

He said, so he made haste and undressed himself quickly. His lover seemed to relax once they were both naked, but he won't let him be that for long. He was kneeling in front of him, one of his hands on his left knee. 

"Listen to me now, darling..." 

URL rumbled, enjoying how all his attention was focussed on him. 

"I need you to look at me at all times, so I can see how you are." 

His human nodded slightly. 

"And also..." 

He started before his second hand found his other knee to pull his legs apart. Smitty didn't give any resistance, he simply yelped embarrassed. 

"Keep your legs nice and spread for me, or I'll have to tie your knees up as well." 

He could see him tremble a bit and hoped he wasn't going too fast. It was all about him tonight after all. He knew that he often got overlooked, and from the little things he told him about his childhood, this wasn't anything new to him either. It broke his heart to see him like this, complacent with being ignored. He was the most wonderful human being in his eyes, and if he could, he would only look at him for the rest of his life and make him feel so wanted and loved, he'd become arrogant about it. It was a funny thought, Smitty being arrogant, but maybe he could nudge him in this direction tonight. 

"We begin slowly, baby, don't you worry." 

His visor glimmered with excitement, finally able to claim this human's body for himself. He reached over to the tool tray to pick up the small raven feather. 

Smitty haven't even seen the feather between all the other colourful toys. It flashed iridescent green and purple, while URL twisted it between two fingers. Smitty was horribly ticklish, and URL was aware of that. His eyes flicked back and forth between his boyfriend and his torture device. He wanted to say something, but URL put his finger on his mouth to shush him. 

"Try to stay still, love, I'll go as light as possible." 

Smitty wanted to protest and tell him that this just made it worse, but he figured he knew about this. His eyes followed the black feather, while URL slowly lowered it towards his neck. It already took all his willpower to not pull his shoulders up, but he managed to keep still, let this mean little feather caress over his skin. It was a mystery to him why it made him want to flinch away, why it felt so intense, but he didn't have time to think about it, because URL kept on moving, brushing the feather down over his collarbone, going in zig-zag over his chest, circling his nipples. He could hold still, but not without making some very embarrassing noises. He gasped and sighed, sometimes yelped when he went over an especially bad spot. URL was silent through all of this, only his gaze fixated on him. He had underestimated how flustering this all could be, and he realised they were not even close to the main event. Smitty bit his tongue to keep himself from making too much noise, but URL moved again, this time downwards, over his belly, tickling his waist, going around his belly button and then he let the feather move back and forth just above where his pubic hair started. 

Smitty felt his stomach muscles twitch while he looked at URLs face, pleading him to stop. 

"Just look at you baby...." 

URL said, and a cloud of steam suddenly erupted from his neck. Smitty knew that this was the robot equivalent of blushing, and he felt a tiny bit reassured, that he was the reason for this strong reaction. 

"Your body is so beautiful and sensitive, just waiting for my touch. You're already hard too. You’re so cute." 

Smitty had tried to ignore his boner rising the whole time while URL had been tickling him, but it was now fully erect, directly behind the still moving feather. He bucked his hips a bit but couldn't really move because of his restraints. 

"Let's see if this is enough to make you cum." 

URLs voice was merely a lowly rumbled whisper by now and Smitty's head felt like it was swimming. These low vibrations seem to run all through his nervous system, making him even more sensitive. He didn't understand what exactly he meant, but URL didn't wait long. His moved the feather through his pubes, down, down, down, to finally run the thin tip over his dick. He couldn't take it anymore, his body jerked with this, but to his surprise he barely moved. The ties held him securely in place; even if he wanted to shy away, he couldn't. He felt beads of sweat form on his forehead, his eyes finally closing to cope with the sensation. URL didn't stop, even if he misbehaved and didn't look at him. He gasped when the feather was dragged over the head, tickling the sensitive nerve endings and it got somehow worse when he ran it back down on the underside. He moved up and down a few times, and Smitty could feel precum leaking out if him. 

"You're so cute, getting all wet for me." 

Smitty's hands were balled into fists where they were shackled above his head. He moaned quietly and tried to calm himself down. Yes, the feather felt amazing, yes URLs voice had his brain melting, yes, his sturdy grip on the inside of one of his thighs burned like fire, but he couldn't let himself go so early. He didn't want it to be over yet. He breathed in deeply and tried to calm himself, but he feared he already passed the point of no return. 

URL didn't change anything of his treatment, merely kept on stroking the feather up and down, over the tip, around the shaft and finally, after a lot of shivering, the weirdest orgasm he ever had welled up in him. Smitty threw his head back and cried out, his entire body wanting to pull together, but he was kept on display the whole time. The waves came so incredibly slowly, his breath got stuck in his throat. Slow, lazy spurts of cum dribbled down his boner, URLs hands now both holding onto his hips. 

“URL... URL, wha----!!” 

He was scared, his body had never felt like this and he really, really needed his boyfriend to reassure him right now. The feather vanished from his body and instead he felt gentle but firm hands hugging him.

“I’m here, I’m right here, my sweet Smitty. You did so well for me, I’m so proud of you!”

Smitty pressed his face against him, enjoying to just hide for a moment, but URL pulled back way too quickly for his liking. He moved his hands so he was holding his face.

“Your body is so precious, Smitty, my darling…”

He began and the human was already overwhelmed by having to face him after this experience.

“You’re so sensitive and receptive, just shows how wonderful you are. I love every inch of you, inside and out…”

He leaned down to zap his neck, Smitty whimpering in response. His nerves were still on edge, coming down slowly from the intense waves which had rolled through him just minutes ago. He was sad it was already over and decided to voice it.

“URL… this… I’m sorry… I came so soon.”

Smitty cringed at himself. He often made mistakes like this and wished he could be more like URL. Competent, smart, in control. 

The bigger robot sat up instantly.

“Don’t be sorry, babe. That was supposed to happen.”

He couldn’t do anything but look at him confused. His partner chuckled lowly, making him feel all tingly inside once again.

“Do you think I’d stop after one orgasm?”

A cold shiver ran up and down his body, which then turned burning hot. _There was more??_

“Don’t underestimate me, fool. My minimum is two. However, I think, with that body of yours…”

URLs hands were all over him again, and he let out a shuddery sigh when his metal fingers found his nipples to brush over them.

“Three may be possible.”

Smitty merely shook his head in disbelieve, but URL seemed certain.

“You just have to trust me, and let your wonderful body and I do all the work, okay?”

His nipples got more and more sensitive each time URL brushed over them, and he could feel them hardening bit by bit. He looked up at him once again, not really knowing what to think. He _did_ want it to continue, was curious what URL would come up with next, but also, it all seemed so much at once. Not to mention his relentless praising he did! Smitty didn’t want to hear how wonderful his body was, he just wanted to feel. Sadly, URL seemed to have different plans.

He rolled his nipples, making him moan out, the arousal inside already tingling at the edge of his consciousness. He wasn’t hard yet, his refractory time a bit longer than that, but URL didn’t seem to mind. 

“Your nipples are so small and pink. Even they are cute, just like you.”

The hot flushes over his face didn’t help his situation in any way. He groaned and turned his head away, ashamed of his sensitive body.

URL didn’t like that, but let him be for now, while he reached for the tray to get another little helper. Smitty peeked a bit and saw two small clamps, connected with a thin chain, not quite sure what they would do with him. URL was nice enough to explain.

“These are nipple clamps, my dear. They’ll make sure you stay nice and stimulated up here so I have my hands free for other matters.”

Suddenly, these two small pieces of metal seemed hugely intimidating. Smitty turned around to face his boyfriend again, asking with a shivering voice.

“Ah…. URL… will it… will it hurt?”

URL shook his head, rubbing over his chest reassuringly. 

“I’d never hurt you, baby.”

Smitty nodded carefully at that, which URL took as the prompt to go on. His one hand found his left nipple, pressing and teasing it a bit more to full hardness, the other hand held the clamp open to slip it over the sensitive tissue. When the metal got a hold on him, Smitty moaned, surprised by just how good it felt. He had expected a sharp sensation, but it just felt like light pinching, just what URL had done before. He felt himself getting into it, and URL didn’t hesitate to put the second clamp on him. 

With his chest now decorated like this, he could practically feel how URL was staring at him, marvelling at the sight. Smitty felt so unbelievably out of place. Never had he been in a situation, where he had been admired by someone else, let alone while naked.

“I knew they would suit you. But then again…”

URL leaned down, this time gifting him with a sensual kiss, Smitty’s lips prickling with his electricity. He let up shortly to finish his sentence.

“Everything looks good on you, my beautiful Smitty.”

He wiggled as much as he could, which wasn’t a lot, when URLs hands were moving down his body, lovingly caressing his chest, teasingly tucking at the chain connecting his nipples, then sliding further down to massage his waist and belly. 

He felt downright drunk with all the attention, all the stimulation, somehow so much more intense than when they usually had sex with each other. URL was always very vocal, but he got so much worse now, not to mention the fact that his whole body was constantly on display, URL drinking this sight up like fine wine. He could tell how he sometimes lingered at one place, but due to his visor, he would never know where exactly. 

He wasn’t used to this, not in the slightest. People typically didn’t pay much mind to him. He was never the centre of attention, not as the youngest of six, growing up in the Bronx, not at school or the basketball club. Not even in the academy. He just never stood out, never really made close friends. It always had been hard for him to find a girlfriend or boyfriend, and most would leave or cheat on him a few months in. Not URL, though. URL was different. It was like he saw something in him, something he wished himself he had, which was hidden from normal people. When they got partnered up, it felt like fate, as he had oogled at him from afar some time already. And when he learned that this marvellous, strong, dedicated robot was interested in him too, he almost fell unconscious, he was so happy. For some reason, he didn’t feel inadequate with him, even if his body had a hard time building muscles, his face was weird with these huge buck teeth of his, his brain often wandered off instead of paying attention and his voice was high and squawky, while URL was able to lift a car effortlessly, was always right there in the moment and had a voice which would melt every human’s heart in an instant. He knew it melted his, when he spoke again.

“Now Smitty, pay close attention. I’ll prepare your body now to take me in, so you have to behave and relax for me, you understand?”

Smitty gulped, arousal growing in him, and he felt that he would soon be hard again. 

“Okay…”

He answered, blushing hard, but URL didn’t seem to be happy with that answer.

“Smitty! We talked about this, remember? Please answer properly.”

He flinched a bit upon getting scolded, but it helped, putting his mind back on task. Sometimes he needed to be nudged like this.

“I’ll…. I’ll be good and relax for you…”

It was only after he said it, that he realised how embarrassing it was. URL was fully aware of how much he flustered himself, so he held his face again so he couldn’t look away. 

“Good boy Smitty, my beautiful darling. I can’t wait to be inside you. But not yet…”

His eyes moved to the side when he saw movement, watching URL picking up a rather small silicone toy. This was the first time he would have anything else than URLs fingers or his penis in him, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about this. He squirmed a bit when URL let the tip of it run from his belly button down towards his groin, slyly caressing past his dick. He was already getting sensitive again, his cum now starting to dry, URL simply ignoring it while he rubbed the toy lower past his balls, finally pushing it right behind them, slowly circling there. 

Smitty huffed out, the way his legs were restrained didn’t give him any room to close his thighs, everything exposed and for URLs taking. He looked up, sweat running down his face.

“What you gonna do….?”

He asked meekly, URLs free hand squeezing his waist reassuringly. 

“This will be inside you very soon. I’ll make sure it’ll feel real good. I want to see you in pleasure while you get stimulated so deeply.” 

Smitty whined out, the mere thought already overwhelming him again. He was okay with URL entering him, knowing he was losing himself in the feelings as well, but with this, it would just be him who would feel stimulation and URL would have all the time in the world to just _watch_ him. 

URL pulled up a bottle of lube, uncapping it with a pop and turning it around, drizzling it between his legs as one would put dressing on a salad. He could feel the cold gel run between his cheeks, coating over his balls, some drops also landed on his penis, which was slowly coming to life again. It was so much, all he wanted was to pull his legs together, but there was no way, not with his ankles spread so far apart, not with the massive robot sitting right between his knees. 

The little toy slipped further down, now slippery with the lube and Smitty sobbed when he felt the tip finding its way down towards his entrance. The pointy end was angled directly against him and URL moved it around some, teasing him and warming the muscles up.

Smitty was far from being a virgin, so he wouldn’t have to be prepared for long, but still, he had to concentrate to not clench when he felt the pressure becoming more prominent.

“Breathe in deeply, my beautiful, it’ll feel good, I promise.”

This didn’t make it exactly easier to concentrate, but he willed himself to listen to him. His breath was shuddery, but he forced the air in deeper, feeling the tenseness in him dissipate a bit. 

“Good boy, Smitty. Now pay attention, it’s gonna go inside you now. “

Of course he had to announce it, and Smitty groaned in embarrassment, which turned into moans of pleasure when he felt the smooth toy slide into him with only a little resistance. The familiar fullness pressed against his insides, his dick now fully erect, his muscles tensing around the toy in him. A final push and it was completely inside, sitting snugly inside him. URLs hand moved away to caress over his knees, both his hands holding onto the insides of his thighs, his face turned down, right where the toy way poking out of him. Smitty breathed faster, all this becoming a bit too frustrating for him. He wanted URL to do something, touch him more, jerk him off, move the toy, anything, but all he did was observe him, enjoying whatever show he apparently put on. 

“Your body is so malleable, Smitty, it’s amazing. I can see your muscles down there, twitching around the toy.” 

He looked up, his visor flashing.

“And what do you know, your entrance is pink too, just like your nipples.”

“Uuuuuh, URL, please… god…”

He couldn’t stop himself from protesting after all. It was just TMI, so much TMI, but his sneaky boyfriend didn’t let up.

“Smitty, don’t you like it when I praise you? Should I stop telling you how well you’re doing? How amazing your body is?”

He simply shook his head. While it was flustering, it was also grounding, and he just needed the reassurance. Otherwise he would start to think he was boring, or gross, he knew himself well enough.

“Okay, as you wish, my love. Let’s see how you look when I turn it on.”

“Turn it o-? Ooooooh…..!”

He hadn’t realised that URL had a small remote in his hand, which was controlling the toy inside of him. He wasn’t even aware that it was a vibe, the gentle internal massage coming as a total surprise. It felt so good, the heat inside of him pooling into his stomach, the vibrations spreading from his nether regions up his spine and all over his body, and he couldn’t stop moaning.

One of URLs hands removed itself from his thigh, further between his legs, gripping the toy and starting to move it in and out of him. It was slightly wider at the bottom, so he could feel himself getting stretched over and over.

“Your hole sucks it right in, Smitty, I can see everything. You’re so tight around it. Come on, lose yourself to the vibrations, roll your hips against it.”

With the little room he had to move, he did his best to obey, and he felt it was enough to make it feel even better. URL was angling the toy more upwards, pushing and pulling on it, and finally the tip found his prostate and he yelled out, his dick spurting precum everywhere. 

URL didn’t say anything, and he didn’t have to. He simply chuckled, moving the toy against his spot again, before he ramped the vibration up, the tip now relentlessly thrumming against the gland. Smitty felt his eyes watering, his lungs hyperventilating, his dick dribbling, the tight feeling behind his balls getting stronger. He had just come a short while ago, and he already felt another orgasm rising, so much stronger this time. URL haven’t even touched his dick once, it was all this mean little toy inside of him, spreading him and massaging him so perfectly. 

With his legs open wide, his nipples pinched, his insides stimulated so deliciously, all this with his lover’s enchanted gaze on him, it finally tipped him over the edge once more.

He cried out loudly, when another orgasm rippled through him, his whole body contracting around the toy in him, his penis releasing sperm in short spurts with no direct touch. His hips jerked up the short distance they could move, and URL kept on pushing inside, so he had to feel the vibrations all through his aftershocks.

“Wonderful, you’re so wonderful, Smitty.”

URL leaned over him again, pulling the toy out in the process, leaving his hole wet and open and twitching while his penis slowly softened and was now hanging between his legs. 

He felt URLs mouthplate against his face and he instinctively turned around to kiss him again, moaning and panting against him. His hands were everywhere once more, massaging all his tense muscles until they came to a rest on his chest again, just below his nipples which were still being pinched by the clamps.

He pulled away once more, his visor flashing, indicating how happy he was. Smitty would never understand how watching someone like him cum would make anyone happy, but he was glad that he could.

URL found the chain on his chest again, tugging at his nipples with it, making Smitty hiss out with the overstimulation.

“You made such a mess, Smitty.”

His voice was teasing and when the human glanced down, he could see just how much cum was splattered all over the sheets, URL and himself. 

“I’m sorry, really sorry…”

He sighed, his nipples still getting pulled.

“Don’t be, I’m happy about it. Just means you’re responding well to my treatment. But don’t worry, I’ll clean you up before we do anything else.”

Smitty dared to look at his robotic partner, who was just leaning down to get a warm washcloth. He had felt a bit chilly, so feeling the soft, damp fabric on his sensitive skin was extremely soothing. Even if URL was very throughout with his clean up, maybe brushing over his butt a few more times than necessary. 

When he was done, he leaned closer to his face again, nuzzling him and Smitty nuzzled back.

“Are you thirsty, love?”

His low voice sounded in his ear and Smitty realised he was parched. He nodded quickly and URL didn’t hesitate to get a bottle from next to the bed to pour some cold water into his mouth. Smitty gratefully accepted it, gulping it down quickly, feeling how his mouth felt less like a carpet. At last, his nipples got freed from the clamps again, so that his body wasn’t under any weird stimulation anymore.

“Very good, we’re feeling better now, yes? All nice and clean?”

Smitty forced himself to speak. He was still not over the fact that he just came twice in such a short time.

“Yes, thanks URL…”

He wanted to ask what he had planned next, but didn’t know if he was allowed. URL could sense what was up.

“You’re wondering what else I’ll do, don’t you?”

Smitty looked at him, nodding shyly. 

“I have one more thing for tonight. But if you’re too tired, then…”

“NO! No... I… please…”

Smitty couldn’t believe he was so openly begging for more.

“Go all the way, please, URL!"

He could tell how happy URL was. It seemed he had waited for him to open up like this.

His laughter made him feel like chocolate was melting on his tongue and then he was so close again, his mouthplate directly next to his ear. One of his palms was pressed against his left thigh, the other holding his head in place, and then he talked, quietly, but so, so intensely, so _closely_ so intimately directly into his ear, Smitty wasn’t sure how he hasn’t turned into a puddle already.

“My lovely, wonderful, beautiful Smitty. You’re such a good boy for me. Giving me your perfect body so willingly, letting me pleasure you like this. I’m able to see everything, every muscle twitch, your cute entrance clenching, your dick cumming for me, your mouth open and desperate when you cry out because of me. Oooooh, Smittyyyyy….”

His voice got impossible low, reverberating in his every bone, making him go cross eyed.

“The things I’ll do with you soon. Just so you wait. My dick will be in you soon, so much deeper than this toy just now…”

Smitty could hear the typical clicking sound which indicated that URLs penis was out and he glanced down, despite his blurry vision able to see the metallic sheen of it and he shuddered at the thought of having this in him.

“And I will push so deep into you Smitty, and pull out so very slowly, you’ll feel every segment of it…”

His moved his hips, his erection brushing between his legs now, right behind his balls, some residual lube making his movements slick.

“I’ll make you whimper and cry out my name each time I thrust into you, into your beautiful body, and I’ll be able to see everything, with you tied up like this. You’re on full display for me, Smitty, for me to see you in all your beauty.”

He couldn’t help himself, he started to sob, all this praise and these promises overwhelming him. URL kissed him again to calm him down, and it worked, Smitty losing himself in the small electrical shocks of his boyfriend. It wasn’t even that long since he came from the vibrator, but he already felt himself getting hard again.

“Hmmnn, URL, please, please give it to me, please…”

He wished he could move more, the metallic shaft against his body tantalising him to no end.

URL shushed him, his hand which had held his face slowly running up his head, petting him through his short hair. 

“I will make love to you, my beautiful human, just how you like it.”

These words got whispered into his ear, making him shiver all over, before URL sat up once more, getting the lube out again to slather himself with it.

Smitty could only watch, his body open and vulnerable, not even able to grab him to pull him closer, completely at his mercy, his mind focussed on the things to come.

There was no need for any more preparation, even his strong boyfriend finally at his limit. It made him kind of proud that he was so horny from watching him like this and gave him a little ego boost, just when URL let his now properly lubed up dick slide back and forth between his butt cheeks, teasing him a bit more, his erection already on full display.

“Ooooh, Smitty, you feel so goooooddd…”

The low frequency of his arousal made him sigh out once more, before his robot lined himself up with his hole, gliding into him oh so slowly. Smitty’s hands were in tight fists and he gasped with each inch which disappeared into him. URL lifted his hips up to get better inside of him, gently rocking back and forth, his body moving with him. He whimpered and moaned, his muscles making way, his body taking in the massive length of his boyfriend, until he was finally in him to the hilt.

Smitty hiccupped, sobbed, shuddered, wishing URL would just move, but aside from some teasing shallow thrusts, he was nestled in him, both his hands having his hips in a strong grip.

“That’s a good boy…”

URL moaned, Smitty feeling how some tears were rolling down his cheeks at last.

“You’re so beautiful Smitty, you understand that? Do you know how beautiful you are? Tell me how beautiful you are!”

His motions became harder, but still slow, his thrusts deep and deliberate and Smitty could only cry out. There was no way in hell he would be able to tell him that. He knew he wasn’t, by any definition of the word, even if URL came dangerously close to making him believe it. He just shook his head, his moans not stopping when URL rolled his hips a bit quicker now, brushing against his prostate every so often.

“Smitty, you’re beautiful… so beautiful…. Come one... say it….”

He kept on commanding him, every word punctuated by a deep thrust into him and Smitty gasped. Would he move faster if he would just say it? His dick, which really should be spent by now, was already leaking again, getting rubbed by their combined movements. 

He had never felt beautiful in his life, he knew he was nothing special. His teeth were too big, his chest was too small, his belly too soft, he was really anything but attractive. And still, the sexiest robot he had ever laid eyes on was here, between his legs, praising him, freaking _worshipping_ him, becoming hard and steamy, just from watching him in pleasure. He could tell URL could barely contain himself, just from being inside of him. A thick knot rose up in his throat and he felt tears running down his cheeks in huge drops. It was so confusing, so overwhelming, it all didn’t make sense. But he couldn’t try to make sense of it all, as URLs thrusts made it impossible to mull over anything but the wonderful feeling which they produced in him. 

Maybe, just maybe, there was a bit of truth to what his boyfriend was saying, maybe he was right and he wasn’t ugly, was in fact… beautiful…?

Forming words was very hard, when a metallic penis was thrusting against your prostate over and over, but Smitty gave it his all, sobbing through tears while he tried to say the unthinkable. As if URL was sensing it, he rocked him a bit gentler, so Smitty could get everything he had left together, just to say these words, these flustering, very embarrassing words which would make his lover so happy.

“Ahhhmnn, hmnnn, URL…. Yes…. I’m… I’m beautiful... URL…. I believe you… so… _aah_ … please…!!”

This was the worst which had happened tonight and Smitty threw his head to the side, trying his best to hide his face, red as a tomato. 

URLs approving grunt made this worth it though, his hold on his hips getting stronger before he pulled out more to get himself going, finally upping his speed enough to knock the air out of the poor flustered human.

“Yes, Smitty, yes, you are, oh Smitty… I’m so proud, you did so well! Let me give you your reward now!”

One of URLs hands suddenly closed around his penis, stroking him in synch with his thrusts and Smitty’s brain was barely able to comprehend when a third orgasm was building up in him. All the embarrassment, the praise, the sensual voice filling his mind, this rock hard dick filling his body, the confident strokes over his own penis, everything culminated together, his body shook with the intensity.

“Aaaah, URL….aaaaah!!”

He yelled out unrestricted while his orgasm robbed him of any inhibitions, the only thing on his mind URL, URL, _URL_ and how _beautiful_ he made him feel, how loved and desired he was and he felt how his robot came as well, small lightning bolts forming around him while he was overloading, Smitty’s name coming out of his voicebox distorted and lustful.

It didn’t take long for URL to reboot again, finding himself passed out on Smitty’s chest. He pushed himself up and checked on his human, lying slack in his shackles, sleeping the sleep of the dead after his third orgasm tonight. The robot puffed a bit of steam, seeing him spent like this and he felt accomplished when he remembered what he had made Smitty admit. He hoped he would be aware of this from now on all the time. For now, it was clean up time though, so URL got to work to wipe his human down, untie him and tuck him gently into bed, holding him in his arms and letting him rest, nuzzling lovingly through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


End file.
